As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many environments information handling systems are stored in racks. For instance, in data center environments racks, including racks compliant with standard EIA-310, are used to house multiple servers and other information handling system components. Racks are typically divided into a multiple vertical sections, also referred to as “U's”. Components are then typically designed to fit within a vertical envelope corresponding to a number of U's. For instance, a 2U server is designed to fit within an 2U vertical space. In order to allow a user to interact with the rack mounted information handling system many information handling systems provide a keyboard-display component mounted within the rack.
Some current keyboard-displays components (which may also be referred to as a keyboard-display assembly or a Keyboard Monitor Mouse (KMM)), include a display stored in a horizontal position, in a common horizontal plane with the keyboard and positioned behind the keyboard. Other KMMs utilize a clam-shell type design with the monitor situated in a horizontal plane above the keyboard.
One significant problem associated with keyboard displays is that while stored within a rack, many keyboard display assemblies may be vertically displaced or otherwise rotated out from their designated vertical envelope. The vertically displaced component may then interfere with the component installed immediately above the keyboard display assembly. This interference often hinders accessing and storing the keyboard display and in some instances may damage the display.